<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Metal Armed Hero by Kate_the_fandom_writer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25367893">The Metal Armed Hero</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate_the_fandom_writer/pseuds/Kate_the_fandom_writer'>Kate_the_fandom_writer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes is a hero, Family Feels, Fluffy Ending, some angst BUT there is also fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:27:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25367893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate_the_fandom_writer/pseuds/Kate_the_fandom_writer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite having been accepted by the Avengers as a member of the team, Bucky still feels very self conscious about his metal arm and feels like it (or rather what it represents) keeps him from ever truly being a hero. When he meets a special little girl while on a walk to clear his mind, he starts to realise that he is no longer the assassin Hydra brainwashed him to be.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Metal Armed Hero</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys! I was feeling like I needed to show Bucky some love, so here it is! (I saw a prompt a while back and thought it'd make a cute one shot, so here's my take on it.) Be warned that there is mild feels and angst, but the ending is happy (at least I think so) so I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Life had assumed a semblance of normalcy for Bucky Barnes after he became an avenger. It had taken a lot of convincing on Steve’s part to bring Tony around to believing that Hydra was completely erased from his mind after his stay in Wakanda, but Tony finally relented and the team welcomed the ex Winter Soldier as their newest member.</p>
<p>At first, Bucky would only accept missions that were far away from large groups of civilians, still afraid that part of Hydra’s brainwashing was still there despite Shuri’s constant reassurances that it was all wiped from his mind. But slowly, as he  grew more comfortable with his position, he allowed himself to go on other missions, with Steve or Natasha or even Tony (though they learned very quickly that if they wanted anything done at all to never pair Bucky with Sam.) The avengers became the family he never thought he’d be able to find, dysfunctional though it could sometimes be. He wouldn’t trade it for the world.</p>
<p>The only thing that really kept Bucky from fully embracing his new life was his arm. True, he had been made a new one that was equal to if not better than the one Hydra had given him, but it still brought up a whole host of bad memories. </p>
<p>Many people tried to make him feel better about it. Rhodey tried to let him know it was no big deal to have a metal arm or leg braces, that you could be just as good of a hero with them. Bucky would thank him but then awkwardly move to sit on his own. It wasn’t having the arm itself that was the problem, but rather what the arm represented to him.  </p>
<p>Steve knew this, and tried to help Bucky stop associating his arm with his days with Hydra, going so far as to enlist Sam’s help. He immediately regretted this when he had to get Tony to help him pry an angry ex assassin off of Sam who thought it was a good idea to stick an assortment of magnets and stickers up and down his metal arm while he slept. (“It was a joke! You said to help with his arm issue and I helped! Calm down- GET OFF OF ME BARNES!")</p>
<p>Bucky shut himself up in his room to start the long process of picking the magnets and stickers off his arm. The magnets were easy. The stickers… not so much. By the time he removed the last of the magnets and moved on to stickers, he had already come up with seven different ways he could make Sam go missing with only minimal clues left to trace it back to him. As he tried to pull off the first sticker (a big one that read ‘Falcon is the Best’), a light knock came from the door. He froze. Maybe if he was quiet, whoever it was would go away. No such luck.</p>
<p>“Bucky?” </p>
<p>Bucky said nothing. He really didn’t want to talk to anyone, not even Natasha.</p>
<p>“Bucky, I know you’re in there. Can I come in?”</p>
<p>Realising that she wasn’t one to give up, he sighed. “Sure.”</p>
<p>She opened the door and, after quietly closing it behind her, walked over to sit next to Bucky. She took one look at his arm and started to help him remove stickers without saying a word.</p>
<p>They worked together in silence, and finished removing the stickers ten minutes later. As Natasha threw the last one away, Bucky sighed, glaring down at his metal hand which he had clenched in a fist. Natasha put a comforting hand on his knee.</p>
<p>“You know that if you need to talk I’m here, right?”</p>
<p>Bucky nodded, but said nothing. He didn’t even look up. Natasha opened her mouth again, determined to comfort Bucky in some way. But before she could, he stood up abruptly.</p>
<p>“I need a little air. Thanks for your help Tasha.”</p>
<p>With that, he grabbed his baseball cap and left the tower to go on a walk. He had been gone for approximately half an hour before he realized he had no destination in mind, so he made his way to the nearby park where he found a bench facing the duck pond. Sitting down, he let out a small sigh of relief. The combination of the fresh air and the quiet sounds made by the ducks was just what he needed to take his mind off of his arm for just a few moments. And for those moments, he felt good.</p>
<p>He was dragged out of his thoughts by a small hesitant tap on his shoulder. He quickly turned to face whoever was there and calmed down when he noticed it was just a little girl. He put on his best smile, trying to make up for startling her a moment before.</p>
<p>“Can I help you?” he asked, cringing inwardly at how cold he sounded. </p>
<p>She looked down at the ground and fidgeted a bit before responding. “I- I recognize you. You’re one of the Avengers, from Stark Tower. Bucky.”</p>
<p>Bucky was taken aback by this. He didn’t realise anyone would recognise him outside his old role as the Winter Soldier.</p>
<p>“I am,” he replied, trying to think of something to say to the little girl. Man, he’s never been good with kids.</p>
<p>The girl hesitantly looks up at Bucky, then turns her head to look over at a woman standing nearby who Bucky assumed was her mother. The woman nodded, which seemed to give her all the confidence she needed. She turned back to Bucky. </p>
<p>“I just wanted to say that… that you’re my hero.”</p>
<p>“I- I am?” he replied, shocked that anyone would see him as a hero. </p>
<p>She nodded, then reached for the right arm of her jacket and lifted it to reveal that she was wearing a prosthetic hand. She looked back up at Bucky, who had a grin slowly spreading on his face.</p>
<p>“Well, I’m flattered to know that a strong little warrior like yourself thinks I’m a hero. In fact,” he said, leaning forward slightly as if about to tell her a secret. “I think you are my hero.” </p>
<p>The little girl giggles at this. Then before Bucky could really process what was happening, she reached over and gave him a hug, wrapping her arms around him. He hesitated, then hugged her back. After a moment she pulled away, gave Bucky one last smile, and ran back to her mom who gave Bucky an appreciative nod when they made eye contact. </p>
<p>After they were well out of sight, Bucky decided that it was time to make his way home. He walked through the foyer and, after a brief moment of thought, took the elevator to the main living space of the tower rather than to the floor he shared with Steve. </p>
<p>As the doors opened, he saw Natasha sitting on the kitchen counter while trying to distract Clint who was trying to make some sort of food. Steve was sitting on a nearby couch, reading something that looked suspiciously like a mission file ('I swear that man never takes a break', Bucky thought.) Sam was sitting on a kitchen chair with his feet propped up on the table. Bucky couldn’t help but smile. </p>
<p>Steve was the first to notice he had arrived, and put down his file to go talk to his friend.</p>
<p>“Where were you, Buck? I haven’t seen you since the magnets…”</p>
<p>“Which I still think was a great idea!” Sam called from his spot at the table. Bucky glared at him but turned back to Steve.</p>
<p>“I just went on a walk, that’s all. To clear my head.”</p>
<p>Steve searched Bucky’s face, probably trying to make sure he was really ok.</p>
<p>Noticing this, bucky laughed. “Steve, I’m fine. I promise.” </p>
<p>As he walked around Steve to flop down on the couch, he ran through the events of the day, absentmindedly staring at his metal arm. When he remembered the encounter with the little girl, he couldn’t stop the grin that came to his face.</p>
<p>'I’m better than ok', he thought. 'I’m a hero.'</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>